


Picard's Punishment

by orphan_account



Series: On The Wall [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Mirror Universe)
Genre: Beverly has sass, Dark, Erotic, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, Terran Empire, consensual but sort of not, who's in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beverly Crusher misbehaves.**MIRROR UNIVERSE**





	Picard's Punishment

Jean-Luc strode into Beverly’s office. She had her back to the door and was studying the large monitor on the wall when he grabbed her roughly by her hips, bit her ear, and hissed, “What was that with Will Riker earlier?” 

Beverly turned around in his arms. “Nothing, Jean-Luc.  You know it was only innocent flirting.”  Jean-Luc growled and tightened his grip on her hips.  “You’re mine.”  Beverly nodded.  There were plenty of other women on the ship who would love to knock her off to take her place as the Captain’s Woman, but Beverly knew she was protected because she had the one thing no one else on this ship had – Jean-Luc’s love. 

“I am.”  She ran her hand down his chest to his sash around his waist.  “Should I show you?” 

“No.  You need to be punished for flirting with Riker.  Take off your dress.” 

“Jean-Luc, we’re in my office.  Anyone could walk in.” 

“Good. Let them see me disciplining you.”  Beverly slowly dragged the zip down on the back of her skant – the uniform style Jean-Luc preferred her to wear – and he raised his eyebrows.  “No underwear?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“For you.  Always for you.”  Jean-Luc hmmed and caressed her backside before his hand came down on it in a light slap.  Beverly closed her eyes and moaned. 

Jean-Luc schooled his face into a neutral look. “Bend over the desk.”  Beverly nodded and did as she was told, her pert bottom pointing up.  He cracked his hand down on her backside. “That’s for flirting with Commander Riker.”  Beverly whimpered and moaned, pushing her backside higher.  Jean-Luc licked his lips and spanked her a second and a third time.  Beverly practically climaxed from the sting. 

“And that,” he hissed, bending close to her ear, “was for not wearing any underwear today.”  Beverly nodded and tried to push her backside up towards his hands. “You want more?” She nodded.  Jean-Luc caressed her bottom, now a blazing red colour and lowered his lips to kiss the warmed skin.  “Oh, my Beverly.”  He spanked her again, harder.  He rained several more blows against her backside, the whole time Beverly whimpered and moaned.  “And those?  Those are for me not being able to control myself when I’m around you.” 

He untied his sash and lowered the zip on his trousers, pushing them down to his knees.  By now, there were several onlookers in Sickbay, curious as to the noises they had heard coming from the Doctor’s office trying to peer through the slats in the blind.  Jean-Luc didn’t care.  He was the Captain. He could do whatever he wanted, especially with his Woman.  He drove into her from behind and Beverly gasped.  She moved her hips against his, pulling him in deeper and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he thrust into her.  The sensations all mixed together for Beverly and she quickly climaxed, and he wasn’t far behind.  He withdrew and turned her over, attacking her lips ferociously.  “You’re mine.  Not Riker’s. Mine.”  Beverly nodded.  “Yours.” 

Jean-Luc pulled on her nipples and Beverly groaned and shouted when he replaced his fingers with his teeth and bit down hard while he tugged.  Beverly was sure he had broken the skin, and when he switched to her other breast, she looked down and saw his teeth marks marrying her skin.  She shivered.  She reached for the zip on the back of his uniform top and when it was down, she pulled off his shirt and ran her fingers up his chest to play with his flat nipples.  He bit down on her other breast and his fingers moved between her legs.  She spread her legs and cried out when he thrust his fingers inside. 

He replaced his fingers with his penis and she wrapped her legs around his hips this time.  Their chests pressed together, making her wince slightly, and he slid his hands underneath her raw backside and squeezed as he thrust into her once more. “Insatiable.  That’s what I love about you.”   He captured her lips in a rough kiss and she bit down on his lip as she came once more.  “Naughty Bev.  Someone wants another spanking.” 

Beverly held her breath and waited and when the slap came, she moaned.  He withdrew then, and she lowered her legs shakily to the floor.  “Clean yourself up.  I’ll see you at dinner. Wear the sage dress.”  She nodded, and Jean-Luc gave her rear one last slap before he hiked back up his trousers, tied his sash, and pulled back on his shirt. He left her office without a backwards glance.  Beverly picked up her dress and headed for the bathroom off of her office.  She pulled her dress back on and winced as the fabric made contact with her breasts, then grinned as she enjoyed the pain.  Her backside still glowed, and she suspected sitting down behind her desk would hurt.

She was not mistaken and she hissed as she sat down, then wiggled as she enjoyed the feeling.  She knew Jean-Luc would be watching her on the monitors, so she pulled up her dress and slipped a finger inside.  She bit her lip to conceal her moan as she swirled her fingers around her clit and made herself shudder.  When she was done,  she deliberately raised her fingers to her lips to lick and suck them clean. 

Her communicator went off.  _“Doctor Crusher, report to my Ready Room, immediately.”_  Beverly grinned.  Maybe she would get another spanking.  “Right away, Sir.”

When Beverly strode into Jean-Luc’s Ready Room, he was seated behind his desk.  He rose and walked around the front of the desk and she immediately saw his problem.  She smiled to herself and dropped to her knees.  Giving him oral pleasure was one of her favourite things to do, mostly because she would get her turn once she was done.  She pulled at his sash and lowered his trousers and took him into her mouth.  His fingers tangled in her hair and he pushed her face into his groin as he thrust against her mouth over and over while she sucked and licked. Beverly moved her hands to his bottom and squeezed tightly.  With a grunt of “Beverly,”  he came and Beverly swallowed every last drop.  She gently tugged his trousers back up and tied his sash into place before he dragged her to a standing position and ravaged her lips, not caring that he could taste his own semen on them. 

“I should spank you again. That was _very_ naughty.”  Beverly grinned against his lips and hiked up her dress to her waist.  He raised his eyebrows.  “Is that an invitation?”  She nodded and he walked her over to the sofa.  He sat down and he pulled her across his lap, face down.  He caressed her bottom once more. “So lovely.  So perfect. Mine.”  He spanked her again and Beverly could not contain the moan that escaped her lips. 

“You like this, don’t you?”  She nodded.  Jean-Luc might think she was subservient and he was the one in charge, but she knew how to get what she wanted, and right now, she wanted a spanking.  When he was done spanking her, she rose and removed her dress once more.  Jean-Luc dropped to his knees and tugged her towards him.  As he slowly licked and sucked, he couldn’t help wondering just who was the one in charge around here anyway?


End file.
